


Sweet Sickness

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Stay put, pervert." Zoro's voice had dropped to a snarl. He turned Elly around in his lap, curling his arms low around her waist. The blond watched, paralyzed. A hand flew quickly up to press against his mouth when the other man tilted his head and kissed her. Slow and deep, a moist French kiss that went on too long for Sanji to stand. His knees buckled and he sat heavily back down in his chair. He could clearly see the big man's tongue sliding in and out from between her lips....





	Sweet Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> **I've always been unsure of this one.**
> 
> **I don't really like threesomes, because personally, I feel it waters down the love two people have for each other when they're all fine to throw an extra fuckbuddy in the mix. But I wrote it as an experiment, and so here it is to be archived with the rest of my older stuff.**

Sanji grunted.

That damn fool swordsman.

He'd proposed to the woman they'd saved so many years ago. Now it was all starting to settle into place and he should be making the list for their wedding banquet but he couldn't. Stop. _Thinking_ about her. Zoro was - well, he was Zoro. Sanji did not - could not -- believe him suitable husband material at all. He had thought the big man was destined to be a bachelor for all his life. For one, he didn't act like he should around ladies - Angel included! The blond young man groaned and buried his face in his hands. Soft yellow strands fell sideways, covering his one eye and swinging across the cheek of the other side of his face.

It wasn't right.

He sighed and lifted the bottle of sake by his side. He drank a lot lately; it helped ease the odd feeling he seemed to be suffering from. It hurt and he didn't understand why. The cook snorted roughly then drank direct from the bottle. Here, a first, this was also something he never did. It was gauche and he knew it but didn't care. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _That's like something asshole swordsman does_ , he thought bitterly. His lip curled in a sneer. The thoughts kept surfacing even when he tried to drown them. Crap. What was he doing sitting here in the kitchen late at night like some kind of loser? He was certain he wasn't. Sanji stood somewhat unsteadily and looked down at his suit. Still impeccable. Clean, crisply folded in the right places. Well, maybe a little wrinkled from leaning over the table so hard, as were his pants. He reached out and shook the folds back into the thin black cloth. Black shirt, pants, suit jacket. He frowned.

Purple tie. _Ha_. He'd picked it carefully this morning in the hopes that she might realize. It was the exact color of her fur, her dark tresses. Her hair, he reminded himself firmly. She could stay in human shape as long as she wanted and usually did when they were at the table. That's when he saw the most of her. And that, he realized glumly, was the extent of his knowledge about the woman. Her culinary desires. Her choice in wines. That she liked coffee as much as the other girls did. Sanji slapped the side of his face with a palm, dragging it down his cheek and groaning. If he had just known he could have romanced her. He had been so sure she would fall prey to his charms and soft voice just as the ladies of the bars and taverns they sometimes frequented did. The look she had sometimes directed at him when she thought he wasn't looking convinced him of this. But her eyes had said one thing and she spoke another. And then this happened, right under his nose.

_Damn that guy!_

He thought back to one night, months before any of this had occurred.

"Angel," Sanji had cooed. Leaning over to stare deeply into her lavender eyes. He'd seen them darken and grinned slyly, sliding closer. "Want to go out on deck and gaze at the stars together?"

"Really, now?" She'd smiled. His heart fluttered like it always did when a pretty girl looked at him. But this one meant more than the tavern wenches, although he'd never admit to himself that that's what they were. He still knew it. Why waste your time with a side girl that would fall over anyone buying her a drink when you could flirt with the real thing? "I keep telling you no."

"Yes, yes," he waved that aside. "Why should that stop me?" His grin grew wider when her eyes did. Sanji chuckled lowly. Headway. He was finally going to get through to her.

"Ah," she coughed a little, "Sanji, we're not as good 'friends' as you and Nami are, are we?" Her eyes were paling in anger. He stepped back. What had he said wrong?

"Hey, pervert," a voice had roughly cut in. Sanji swore under his breath and shot a glare of pure evil at the big man that had stepped in. He forced his way between the thin blond and the girl and did something... all he had done was glance at her. Sanji hadn't been able to see because all he could look at was that big oaf's broadly muscled back. Next thing he knew they were walking out onto the deck. Zoro hadn't even looked behind him. Neither did she. It was completely unfair. That's what always seemed to happen. And now he stood alone in the dark kitchen, grumbling over what had happened a week ago or more. Sanji shook his head, causing his blond hair to sway softly back and forth. He tapped a foot on the floor, considering. What could he do to be what she wanted? He could struggle and try all he wanted, but Robin wasn't interested at all in him. He grunted and kicked the chair neatly back against the table. That was obvious.

So he catered to her beauty if nothing else.

Nami. Now there was a fiery little thing that he had desired more times than he could count. And she flirted with him! Delicious. He had spent many nights pondering what to do, how to do it, what to buy her, how to say just the "right thing". Nami's eyes had always seemed to sway to the side. He forced back the idea that they looked at Robin more than they did himself. He shuddered half with lust at the thought and half with fear. No, she was simply too high for him to aspire to. He could place her on a pedestal and worship her from afar (or near, as he had been doing) and it got him nothing. A smile. A glimpse of cleavage. But she did that for any guy! It was something to do, but worthless to him if it availed him nothing.

So again, he was a slave to her but nothing else.

When they had rescued the other girl from being stoned to death at that one island town he had thought nothing of her. The young lady was covered in fur for one thing. He wasn't into furry sex. That seemed disgusting and even a bit unclassy. Lewd. But then she had smiled at him and thanked him. Really thanked him. Most females just took him for granted and he never expected more but always needed it. Craved that something he never got. Not sex. God, no. Sanji was handsome and even debonair when he put his mind to it. He could get sex when he wanted to. Just not from those three ladies that were on ship. The three it might have meant something from. They didn't just swoon at the first sound of his voice and give in, not those. He thought that the two others might not actually feel anything other than friendship for him. But this other one, he knew she did! He was an expert at knowing, sensing what females thought and desired. She wanted him.

What else could he do? He stalked slowly around the dimly lit room, pausing to lay a hand on the aquarium wall in reflection. He could force the issue. Would that work? Not now that she had chosen Zoro. Damn it!

The door suddenly creaked open and a head poked in.

"Sanji? Are you in here?" His head snapped up. Oh, shit. It was her. She was human form and looked lovely in the pale moonlight. When she closed the door and walked over to him he saw she was still wearing her clothes of the day. "You're up," she said, affecting surprise.

"You're still dressed," he whined sadly.

"Oh, Sanji," she sighed in resignation. "I thought I heard Chopper in here."

"He's not." Sanji took a long drink and peered more closely at her. "Why are you all flushed, Angel? Are you okay?"

"I'm going through a hard time," she stammered. "It's okay." Sanji's eye narrowed. He stood and was by her side in a moment, slipping an arm around her shoulders and speaking softly close to her ear.

"Did that guy treat you badly? I'll kick him off the damned ship!" He led her to a chair and she numbly sat.

"No, it's not that." She looked afraid, like she wanted to escape. "I really should find Chopper..."

"Why?" He cocked his head at her.

"I'm sort of sick." She groaned when he immediately leaped up and began wibbling around the kitchen, rattling pans and grabbing herbs and a tea strainer.

"You need to drink lots of tea and ...!"

"Idiot," a familiar voice yawned from the doorway. Sanji frowned unhappily.

"Moss ball!" He hissed.

"It's not that kind of sick." Zoro walked over to her and picked her up. He sat in her place and pulled her onto his lap.

"We shouldn't be here!" Elly's eyes were giant. She struggled, but Zoro's arms tightened around her. He leaned over until his breath tickled her neck. She shivered when she felt his tongue lap her earlobe.

"What!" Elly gasped. "We're not alone..."

"Mnn." He bit her neck, blushing and looking off to the side. Sanji was staring at him in shocked amazement.

"Hey," he called softly. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"No, asshole." His hands were holding her securely around the middle. One shifted along her ribcage and she jumped a little.

"What're you doing?" she breathed. "Sanji's _right there_!" Elly was sweating nervously and the large man's grip, though gentle, held her like a vice.

"He is." Zoro huffed impatiently. "And you know why." He licked slowly up the side of her neck.

"Hmm, hey, are you all right?" She paused, shooting a quick glance at Sanji. "Did you drug his drink tonight or something?" The blond man shook his head violently.

"I didn't do anything!" He blinked and started to get up.

"Stay put, pervert." Zoro's voice had dropped to a snarl. He turned Elly around in his lap, curling his arms low around her waist. The blond watched, paralyzed. A hand flew quickly up to press against his mouth when the other man tilted his head and kissed her. Slow and deep, a moist French kiss that went on too long for Sanji to stand. His knees buckled and he sat heavily back down in his chair. He could clearly see the big man's tongue sliding in and out from between her lips.

"Fuck," he gasped. "And you call me a pervert." He would never have thought Zoro could do what he just did. The swordsman had a hand around the back of her neck and he pulled her closer when she whimpered. Sanji choked. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here but that was why it was so arousing. He loosened his tie with a single finger, dragging it slowly down as he watched.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "She needs it."

"What?!" Sanji stumbled backwards.

"Zoro!" Elly clung to him, eyes wide and face pale except for two hectic spots of color on her cheeks.

"All right," the rough voice panted in her ear. "You want it." Elly stiffened in his grip, embarrassed.

"But..."

"Quiet." Exasperated. His eyes met hers. "You were looking at him before me anyway." He poked her jeans and grinned when he saw her start to pant in excitement. Sanji shuddered as he saw Zoro's hand slide up one pale thigh to slip between her legs. He could barely restrain the urge to touch himself. So erotic. _Would they make love with him watching? Would they really do it? What was **wrong** with the asshole?_ That last made him jerk guiltily in his seat.

"Shit, we can't," he hissed.

"Stupid cat's in heat," Zoro rumbled. Sanji blinked several times, then stuck a finger in his ear.

"Say what?" But the two of them weren't paying attention to him now. Zoro's hand was busy rubbing her through her jeans. Sanji crept closer, nervously eyeing the big man. He frowned in confusion when Zoro waved him towards her face.

"You... sure?" Sanji whispered. Zoro waved again, impatiently this time it seemed. His eyelids cracked open and he slid his mouth to one side of hers, leaving room on the other. Oh good god. Sanji's heart battered wildly within his chest. The swordsman was watching him calmly. He swallowed hard and bent, pressing his mouth onto hers as gently as he could. Elly's eyes snapped open and she hissed in surprise when she felt the touch, tasted his smoky breath.

"Shh," Sanji soothed, kissing her lips. Zoro backed off and watched, still holding her on his lap. The younger man was standing alongside.

"Hey, wait!"

"Let him," Zoro rumbled. "You want his kisses." Elly choked back her words when Zoro stood, picking her up. She was handed over to the slender cook like a prize that he gratefully accepted. Thinner, weaker arms grasped her tightly against a smaller, leaner chest that smelled different. Her eyes were round and shiny with tears of shock and amazement.

"Where?" Sanji husked.

"Bedroom." Zoro shrugged.

"Idiot," the other murmured. "I meant which one." The pale woman suddenly surprised them both by offering hers.

"It's bigger," she said quietly. Sanji grinned fiercely at the green haired man beside him. "I meant the bed," she sighed in resignation.

"Of course, Angel." The two men were eager and both very strong; it took them but moments to cross the corridors from the kitchen to the living area. Several minutes later Sanji was setting her down next to her queen sized bed. Although his arms might be weaker she gasped when she felt him pressing against her below. His legs coiled around her like steel traps, tightening and flipping her playfully forwards. Elly cried out, shocked anew and breathing harder in excitement as she bounced on the mattress. She wanted to touch those thighs and see if they were as thickly muscled as they felt. She didn't think so. They appeared slender when he was wearing slacks but then again he almost always wore black. She dimly heard Zoro chuckle and say something to Sanji. The cook snorted and snapped something back.

"All right, then move over."

"The bed's still not big enough," Sanji huffed. He scooted to one side though. The mattress creaked alarmingly when the Bushido added his weight to it.

"We'll probably break it," Elly warned.

"I'll buy you a new one," the blond promised, kissing her neck. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing who's going to be the one to snap the headboard." He gestured at the thick piece of carved oak.

"Sanji!"

"Ha, idiot cook." Zoro's laughter was genuine. He reached over and tugged on her shirt. "Wait..." He paused, eyeing them both.

"I think you can strip while she undresses me." Sanji nearly purred with satisfaction. He'd been waiting for this day and he wasn't going to let the fact that the other man was there ruin anything. Zoro pondered this, eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged and began taking off his boots. Elly wriggled around under Sanji's body. He had loosened his tie and it was easy to slide the fabric free so she could reach the buttons of his striped shirt. She was dazed and blushing, caught in the moment of her lust for him and knowing the man she really loved was right beside them. She had a desperate desire to taste the cook and see if he was as good as everything else he made for them to eat. As she unbuttoned the shirt she leaned forward and started licking his exposed skin. He was paler than Zoro and his flat male nipples were a rosy color rather than the dark nubs she had so often kissed before. She explored, sliding his shirt off his shoulders while Sanji hummed in delight.

He was _loud_.

She'd always imagine he would be the type of man to squeal in ecstasy and shout at the moment of orgasm. Zoro was a more silent lover, given to expressing his pleasure with more tangible ways like kissing or squeezing her tightly when he was about to come. Now she was only teasing this man's smoke-scented, creamy skin and his throat vibrated with groans. She blinked. Maybe...

"Are you a virgin, Sanji?" She asked curiously. Zoro choked on sudden laughter. She heard a loud thump as he fell over the side of the bed. Sanji's head shot up violently, face flaming. His blond hair was ruffled and cutely sticking up in various places. His one visible eye was huge.

"How can you ask that?!" He gasped, mortified.

"You are!" The older man's hand gripped the sheets. He was wiping at the tears of mirth that were rolling down his cheeks. "I knew you were. I win, cat." Elly bit back her own giggles, a fang peeking through on top of her kiss-swollen lips.

"Sanji?" she coaxed. Her hand gently trailed across his highly defined abdomen and he jerked back with a cry.

"Damn it," he hissed, dropping his head. His hair swung forward, hiding his face completely in a golden curtain of privacy. "I've been with ladies before."

"How so, though?" She wriggled a finger in his leather belt, working at the silver buckle. "I've seen all those tavern wenches sitting on your lap, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. He sat on the bed, legs splayed out before him, and yawned. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was naked, his erect member jutting out from the center of his hips. The swordsman settled back with his massive arms behind his head. "Answer the question. I have money riding on this."

"All right, damn it." His eye narrowed. "I've never had sex before." He growled warningly before anyone said anything.

"That's okay, handsome," Elly sighed wistfully. Zoro grinned and Sanji raised his curled eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's all right," she smiled. Her fingers caught his zipper and dragged it slowly down.

"Wait! What..." It was his turn to start to sweat nervously. He stammered, casting a worried look at the other man. Zoro snickered and looked away. "Angel," he panted, his head dropping to her shoulder as she worked his pants off.

"Kick these away," she murmured. He snapped his legs obligingly and the slacks sailed across the room. Elly blinked. "I forgot your legs were that strong," she breathed in wonder. And here was another difference between the two men. Zoro always wore that strange hybrid of garments that was the boxer-brief, semi-tight and like a pair of shorts that ran to mid-calf. Sanji had on silky boxers that were soft and slippery to the touch. Her face darkened in a wild blush. Zoro waved again, unseen, to Sanji. He smirked and pointed at the underwear, but when the other was about to retort he shook his head.

 _What?_ Sanji frowned. He was making a motion with his hand...he glanced down at Elly underneath him and understanding flooded through him. She was frozen, her hand poised and gently stroking the fabric against one of his legs, marveling at the feel. Well, now. Sanji arched his back and filled her hand with silk. She swallowed abruptly.

"Ha, beautiful," he whispered, dipping low again to kiss her on the mouth. "You're still clothed. I think I might want to rub myself on you like this."

"Sanji!" It was startled out of her and he shivered triumphantly. He didn't even object when Zoro started helping, stripping off her blouse and bra. The cook concerned himself with her jeans, deftly unsnapping and unzipping until he was able to pull them gently down. Her panties slipped into view, thin silk like his but much less fabric and a different color. His were blue; hers were lavender like her hair and eyes. Her entire body suddenly shifted and Sanji grunted. The other man was picking her up. He settled himself in her place and then pulled her against him so that she was laying between his legs, her back against his chest.

"That going to work?"

"If you're going to be on top," Zoro said. His calm, almost lazy tone caused the other man to blink. Damn. Sanji never imagined that he'd be in a situation like this but his erection was screaming for attention. His vision was locked onto her heaving body in front of him, both the eye that was never seen and the one that was glazed with desire. Zoro had just given him an idea. It was that thought that snapped him out of his reverie and caused him to move, sliding up against her pale skin. His mouth hungrily yearned for her breasts as his silk-swathed penis rubbed over her thigh, her belly, her groin. Elly would have writhed half off the bed if not for the strong arms that grasped her around the waist.

"Sanji..."

"That feel good, cat?" Zoro's voice husked in her ear. He reached around and gently held out a breast for the blond man to suck while he kissed her ear and neck.

"Zoro!" Both men chuckled. The big guy nibbled on her neck while below Sanji delicately tasted her stiff nipples.

"Oh god," Sanji choked when her hands clutched his rear. The silk gathered up and her fingertips brushed the bare skin of his ass. The younger man struggled to hold back but began whimpering when she stroked further down. He was brought up short as she caressed, chest pulling tightly in and hands clutching the sheets on either side. "Ngh..." Sweat flew as he flung his hair back, mouth open.

"Hey," Zoro whispered in her ear. "Jerk him off. He won't last anyway." Elly shivered to hear him give her instructions. Forbidden desires, she reveled in the sinful lust his words inflamed in her. Oh, this was so wrong but it felt so delightful. She'd never been torn before, pulled with so many needs and wants that she became immobile and had to be instructed. Her body was dripping with sweat and her panties wet with more than that. If it would help her she didn't hesitate; she just acted. The blond chef thrust involuntarily into her palm when she gripped his throbbing member.

"W - wait!" Sanji stared incredulously down at his penis, poking out from the boxers and enclosed in a pale hand. Fluid dribbled out from the swollen head and she used this to further lubricate her rubbing strokes, pumping slowly. He moved with her, teeth clenched as he tried to stave off the inevitable for just a few more delicious friction-filled seconds. Zoro reached out and carefully grasped both sides of his head just as his moans started to rise in urgency. "You idiot!" Sanji hissed, "Let me go!" Elly smiled and stroked faster and he lurched forwards and backwards with her motions.

"No," Zoro said. He pushed Sanji down so he was face to face with the woman giving him his pleasure. "When you come, kiss her."

"Wha - ah, ah, aaah!" Sanji squeezed his eye shut. "Angel!" Zoro gave his head a little shake to remind him. He whimpered and pressed his mouth to hers. Elly reeled backwards. His orgasm was fierce; his kiss savage enough to press her tightly against the scarred chest of her fiance behind her. Semen splashed his chest and coated her hand. Some dripped down to fall on her lower belly and still he kissed her, his tongue laving hers, whimpering and mewling.

"Oh," she gasped when they parted. "You ... never...?"

"No, okay?" Sanji panted. He hung his head, embarrassed that he'd shot off like some randy teenager with no experience. Which, he admitted to himself wryly, he actually was. No use denying it any more. He felt movement at last and lifted his burning face. What he saw caused him to forget the shame he felt. Elly and Zoro were kissing and it wasn't like what he had shared with her before. Sanji gulped. The swordsman's hands roamed over her front as she lifted her neck to meet his lips. Their mouths touched and held, a simple thing, a kiss, but Sanji was amazed at the electricity he could sense running dangerously between them. Zoro's hands had kneaded and massaged until he reached her panties. A finger tucked under the hem and lifted suggestively. The gesture made her squirm more and in a flash of inspiration Sanji grabbed her wrists when she would have pulled them off. The other man nodded appreciatively at him and then let his finger fall away. He pointed silently instead, something they had been relying on for some time now. Sanji understood him better now and he saw what he wanted. His eyes widened again, meeting Zoro's and asking a silent question in response to his demand.

Zoro snorted and pointed more firmly at her crotch. He ran his tongue out and slipped it between her lips suggestively, all the while staring at the blond. Sanji shuddered convulsively and bent towards her needy sex. The silk was moist and clinging to her open body as she spread her legs, purring into Zoro's kisses. She fully expected his hand to slide them off and touch her. She almost bit the big man's lip when Sanji's tongue carefully dabbed at the cloth instead. His breath warmed her already too-hot slit and he grew bolder when he saw how she squirmed around, alarmed and wanting to get away. He licked through the thin fabric, kissed and nuzzled. She started to plead with him, her eyes a dark, rich purple that conveyed her fear.

"Sanji, please, wait!"

"Shh, my Angel." Sanji placed a hand on her thigh, freeing one of her wrists. When she didn't fight him he released the other and ran a fingertip down her belly to where he was hovering above her, tongue hanging partially out. "I'll take care of you."

"But - but..."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Zoro blinked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Make her feel good."

"Zoro!" A forced exhalation of breath.

"How?" Sanji peeled her panties down, kissing the revealed skin along the way. Zoro grunted, running a hand through his green hair.

"Just kiss her for awhile." He shifted around behind her with a grimace. He was painfully erect and if he didn't do something about it soon he'd lose it. "I'll tell you when to stop."

"St - stop?" Her voice was weak and it cracked at the end.

"Gonna have to show virgin boy how it's done," he snorted.

"Idiot! I don't need instructions from you!" Sanji's teeth flashed fangs and they would have argued more if Elly hadn't touched his cheek with one cold hand.

"Please," she whispered.

"Right away," he husked. He undressed her completely, tossed the panties carelessly aside and bent to kiss her there. Her sex was so different than his. He marveled at the folds and flaps as he searched eagerly with his tongue for the spot that would make her cry his name.

"Ha, dart-brow." Sanji raised and eyebrow in irritation.

"Moss head..." He growled warningly but Zoro held his hands up.

"Here." He reached over with a long arm and lightly rubbed at what appeared to be a button of flesh drowned in her natural lubricant. Elly shrieked and Sanji's grin grew as wide as she had been loud. His lips covered the spot almost before Zoro's finger left. The swordsman flushed across the bridge of his nose as the other man's tongue touched his hand. "Asshole, be careful."

Sanji's mouth was hot.

It was all she could think about as waves of pleasure radiated out from his tender licks. It burned her. She gasped and jerked towards him, trying to guide his kisses to that "perfect" spot. When he paused to lick her thigh and she felt the brush of his chin scruff on her leg she began calling his name. He knew where to touch thanks to Zoro but kept missing the right rhythm. It was too much! She peaked, struggling to climb up and get that sweet release and he would veer off just that fraction that would cause her to lose it. And all the while his warmth, his heat made her burn hotter. Finally she started to pant.

"Sanji, too much! Too much!"

"Cook!" Zoro's voice cracked like a whip. "Stop." Sanji scowled but pulled away. And just in time, too. He twitched as he stared directly at the swordsman's dark and pulsing manhood. He swore and rolled backwards further as the big man calmly lifted her up...

"Zoro." Her voice was less than a whisper.

"Yeah," he agreed. He pushed her back down, angling so that her open body slipped him deep inside. "There." Zoro sighed with satisfaction. Elly was arching her back, her eyes tearing, streaming down her face.

"Faster!" She moaned.

"Shit," Sanji muttered under his breath. He was taken aback by how the other held himself in check. Of course by this time he assumed they'd been lovers for far longer than he'd ever been with any woman. They'd probably been having sex on the ship while he was just dreaming of it, jerking off in solitude in the bathroom or his bed. And now Zoro was silent, all business. His muscles pulled and bunched while he thrust upwards with no apparent effort, burying himself from tip to base. He'd pull back almost to the head, the cabin light causing his member to shine with the moisture from their bodies, then slam back in with a soft grunt. Elly was holding on to his arms since the green-haired man was still holding her in a tight embrace. His chin dropped to her shoulder again and he kissed her, frowning. Sanji could only stare as the frown grew deeper, lines furrowing his brow. His mouth pulled down in a what almost looked like a sneer. His teeth were showing. Sweat flew as he began moving faster, ignoring the alarming creaking sounds from the bed below. The headboard banged loudly with every movement he made, slamming into the wall.

"Yes! Like that!" Elly's voice rang out, a silvery scream that echoed in the tiny room. The blond cook smiled and leaned to one side until he caught Zoro's attention.

"Make her come hard," he said simply.

"Just...wait..." Zoro snarled. His teeth clacked over the last word and he strained, throwing his head back. Cords stood out on his flushed and sweaty neck as he thrust, pushing himself up with a hand and bouncing them together. They rose off the bed and Sanji quite clearly heard the resounding smack when his manhood rammed inside her. He winced but she started sobbing, pushing her arms back to try and cling to the strong man. Zoro himself gasped and leaned forward.

"Kitten," he rasped, his eyes closing. "Oh, kitten." His body shook. Both were sealed together, faces exultant, rapturous. Sanji got up off the bed and walked over to a small table. He found his pants and dug around until his fingers touched a bent cigarette.

"Aaaaah," he sighed happily as he lit it with a practiced flick of a match. "You both look a bit tired for now." He gathered up his things and walked back to where they now laid side by side. Elly's head was buried in Zoro's chest and he was snoring lightly. "Hey," he said softly.

Zoro's eye flicked open.

"You never were going to let me take her, were you?"

"She's mine." He shrugged.

"I thought as much." The slender young man bowed himself quietly out. Perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn't been able to find Chopper after all. What a sweet sickness she had.


End file.
